rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sera'Yah
Overview Sera'Yah the Wicked is a skilled necromancer. Once a member of the Kirin Tor, Sera'Yah has been studying the necromancy which Kel'Thuzad once got banished for it. She was contacted by the Acolytes in time, as she joined the Cult of the Damned. She did continue her studies into the Scholomance. The necromancer is attempted to find the phylactery of Kel'Thuzad and to revive the mighty lich, or to find him to know about his current status, to know if the leader of the Damned is alive. With the Dark Lady controlling her, her goal wasn't possible, and after some time, she dropped it. Appearance and Personality Sera'Yah is a charming and beautiful woman. Her pale skin does matches the curly, white hair and the sapphire-blue eyes which would make any man fall into love with her. Yet her nerves do have connection with her personality. Her appearance does help her in tricking people, and then, obviously, transforming them into what she loves, the living dead. She acts like a gentle person, yet her nerves would drastically change her personality into a malicious person with a shade of venom. She does carry multiple, bad smelling vials around her. Her girdle is full of those, the green vials. They might or not carry different diseases. Joining the Kirin Tor Sera'Yah joined the Kirin Tor at a young age for an elf. She was a talented woman in the magical art of the arcane, and her most effective schools were the divination and the abjuration. Sera'Yah was terrible at the frost charms, though. The once magi of the Kirin Tor did not enjoy them.. nor they would enjoy her. She was attempting to create a barrier made of frost, instead, she accidentally froze herself and her comrades practiced their fire-conjuration only to melt down the ice. Sera'Yah never did cast the frost again. She was admiring the Council of Six for their powers, more than all she adored Kel'Thuzad. But there was one member she hated from the depths of her heart, which was Antonidas. If she would have the chance, his head would be a trophy on her wall. The Cult of the Damned Sera'Yah is an excellent student of the necromancy, as her abilities were good enough to please the lich, Chillheart. The necromancer did graduate the Scholomance, and she has been sent to Naxxramas. After proving herself, she was sent back to the Scholomance to teach fellow students about the art of necromancy. In her way, though, she was caught by the forsaken scouts which were greatly outnumbering her. She was brought to the Silverpine Forest, where she suffered great pain. The elf was tortured in different ways. In the final, the necromancer did accept to help the Dark Lady and her race of the undead in their goals. Present life Sera'Yah is currently serving the Order of the Black Hand, after breaking free from the Dark Lady's grasp, using her necromancy, the field she excels in. Her current location is in the Eastern Kingdoms, last time, seen in Duskwood. She proved to be hostile, and she does attack on sight. Weapons of choice *'Ghouls and spirits': Sera'Yah raises the undead often in battle. From mere skeletal warriors to the skeletal mages, Sera'Yah makes good use of the undead creatures in battle. *'Her scythe': Sera'Yah carries a scythe with her, most of the time. The scythe is heavy, but after years of carrying it, it became a game of the children for her. *'Shadow magics and corrupting diseases:' The elf unleashes different diseases upon her enemies and destroy the mind of her foes with the shadow magic. Quotes *"If they do provoke me, I would gladly use their blood as my ink for the next page of my tome." *"The Lich King had great influence over me. The Dark Lady has even greater. Those who tackle her shall be sent in eternal damnation." Trivia #Sera'Yah actually does believe that Kel'Thuzad was banished. In fact, she heard many theories of his departure, yet she did trust none. #She would die for tomatoes. #Her eyes are considerably larger than the most of her kin. Category:High Elf Category:Necromancer Category:Scourge Category:Kirin Tor Category:Back story